


Under My Umbrella

by Silent_So_Long



Category: Rammstein
Genre: Boys Kissing, Kissing, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-11 23:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1179439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_So_Long/pseuds/Silent_So_Long
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Paul and Richard face their morning after the night before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under My Umbrella

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the second round of cottoncandybingo, and my “Shelter” square. This fic is set sometime during the filming of Rammstein’s “Haifisch” video, and is inspired by the behind the scenes video of the same, whereupon Paul and Richard sheltered beneath umbrellas together. Unfortunately, the kiss they share only happens in my fic.

Richard watched as cast and crew moved around him, in a constant hum of activity that was both compelling and hypnotic by turns. Even though he’d borne witness to and starred in his own fair share of videos for Rammstein in the past, the constant buzz of activity always seemed fresh and new to him, with never a day remaining the same. Everyone seemed to know what they were doing and where they should be, at least most of the time; on still other days, even the most mundane of things seemed to go to hell in a hand basket with no redemption.

This wasn’t one of those days, however, even though no one had planned on the rain that constantly fell from the skies; what had started as a mere drizzle had long since turned into a proper downpour, grey clouds promising more by the end of the afternoon. He sighed, breath pluming before him in the chill air and he wondered whether he’d have enough time to light a cigarette and enjoy it before he was needed for the next take. 

Paul shifted beside him, shoulder brushing gently against his own; Richard wondered if the other man had done it as a reminder that he still was there, rather than the contact being accidental. Either way, Richard didn’t mind; that Paul was there by choice was a comfort to him, that he hadn‘t been scared off by the events of the evening before proved to be a further reassurance.

Richard’s mind spiralled over the events of the night before, of how they’d left the film set together, and had made their way to a local bar; as a consequence, they had both become more than a little drunk. One thing had led to another, and drunken confessions had been made regarding the feelings that they had harboured for one another for years. These confessions had led to a kiss here, a caress there, a press of flesh against willing flesh and the night had ended with the pair of them tumbling into bed together. While the sex hadn’t been the greatest either man had had, their movements a little clumsy with drink, Richard remembered that it had been good enough that he wanted a repeat performance, or several if Paul would only permit it. 

That morning hadn’t prompted much in the way of discussion before they‘d left for the set; really they’d had no time for anything more than a quick and fumbled kiss, messy and complex and uncertainly sweet. Still, even so, there had been no awkwardness about even that brief contact, uncoordinated though it had been. Richard blamed the hesitancy of a new relationship, the proverbial testing of the waters rather than any true regret weighing either of them down. 

The rain poured ever on down towards the ground, pattering against the taut material of the umbrella that Richard held over their heads. Paul moved again, hand brushing against Richard’s free one; Paul’s fingers lingered against his own. The contact was warm, minimal, yet there was intent, and interest there all the same. Richard smiled to himself, when Paul repeated the slight caress again, fingers lingering a little more boldly against Richard’s own when Richard didn’t pull away. He stepped a little closer to Paul, shoulder pressing a little more closely against the other man‘s; he hoped that he hadn’t misread the situation, transferring his own needs upon Paul, by proxy. 

Paul turned to him, eyes wide, a brief touch of a smile pulling at the corners of his lips; Richard wondered then what the other man was thinking. Sometimes, Paul was hard to read, eyes shuttered, as though he was purposefully sheltering his thoughts and emotions from everyone. It didn’t help that sometimes Paul often further hid what he was feeling behind a distracting comment, or a joke, or prank of some kind; Richard always found that endearingly annoying. He would rather have preferred it if they could sometimes spend more time in actually talking things out, than laughing about them. 

“We never got a chance to talk, this morning,” Paul finally said, deep voice pitched low to include Richard alone. 

“We didn’t,” Richard said, hesitantly, fearful of sudden rejection, ridicule, perhaps. 

“We should have done,” Paul said.

“Yeah,” Richard said, before falling silent again.

Despite his need to discuss the situation between them, he wasn‘t entirely sure quite what he wanted to say, or even what Paul expected of him. His sudden hesitancy made him nervous. 

“I wasn’t all that drunk, just so you know. I would have said no, at any point, if I wasn‘t enjoying myself,“ Paul said, quietly, so quietly, Richard almost missed his words from the thunder of the rain on the shelter of the umbrella. 

“I wasn‘t that drunk, either,” Richard said, just as quietly. “I definitely knew what I was doing and what I wanted.” 

He chanced a glance at Paul, to find that the smaller man was grinning at him, fine lines radiating from the corners of his eyes in that infectious way that he had. 

“I wouldn’t be against it happening again,” Paul offered, when the silence between them dragged on a little awkwardly. “But only if you wanted it to, of course.” 

“I want it to,” Richard said, with a grin. “Several times, if that’s alright.” 

“Fine by me,” Paul replied, without hesitation.  
Richard grinned at that, as a sudden chuckle rumbled in his chest. Paul grinned back and Richard felt tension that he hadn’t realised he’d been harbouring leach away from him, leaving his body almost weak in the wake of it. He nudged Paul’s shoulder, affectionately but said nothing. Paul didn’t say anything either; Richard wasn’t sure whether words were even required any more. To speak would shatter the moment; they’d said all that they’d needed within a few short sentences. 

Richard blinked and stared out at the rain, at the way the drops splattered against the side of the building nearby. Suddenly, his clothes felt too tight, too restrictive, somehow; all he wanted was to retreat from the shoot and just take Paul back to their hotel, to enjoy their exploits of the night before in the light of a sober morning. The rain drummed down upon the shelter of their umbrella, and it seemed almost as though they stood in their own private little world, cocooned from everything but each other

Again, he felt the brush of Paul’s fingers against his own, in a deliberate and open caress; he felt the weight of the other man’s gaze upon him, as Paul twined his fingers about his own and Richard permitted that contact, closing his eyes briefly at the sudden rush of relieved gratitude that gave him. He finally turned when the silence grew too awkward, too uncomfortably heavy between them; he felt as though he was missing something, as though Paul expected him to do something, anything and he wasn‘t sure what.

He stared at Paul at close range, wondering if perhaps he should kiss him, stake his claim in front of all and sundry, to see whether Paul was serious with his intentions. He blinked again, and Paul moved in first, lips brushing gently against his own in a warm line. Richard could feel the weight of the other man’s body against him, coupled with the warmth that seeped from one to the other; he closed his eyes and responded easily to Paul’s tentative kisses, which grew stronger, more insistent as the seconds ticked by.

Richard lost himself to that kiss and almost forgot quite where they were, forgot the chill and the rain and the film set and crew and everything; all that mattered was Paul’s mouth against his, the sudden weight of Paul’s hand against the back of his neck, fingers slightly damp from the rain, and the warmth of Paul's tongue sliding against his own. 

Paul was the first to break the kiss, just as he‘d been the first to instigate it. Richard was the first to smile; it was as though that one kiss had spoken louder than their words had, intent clear with every sweep of mouth and tongue and gentle fingers. Paul smiled back, that familiar friendly grin that Richard had always been fond of that crinkled the skin around the other's eyes and made his face light up. Richard leant in again and pressed a kiss against Paul’s still smiling mouth; when Paul didn’t pull away, he dotted kisses around the other’s lips, as the first rude cat-call echoed from someone unseen nearby. 

Richard had known that a lewd noise or rude comment from one of the crew was inevitable; now that it had finally happened, he found that he didn’t mind as much as he’d feared. All that mattered was Paul, in that moment. 

“My room, tonight?“ he asked, despite a sudden shouted lewd comment from Till nearby and laughter from Ollie and Schneider. . 

“I’ll be there,” Paul said, without hesitation. “No alcohol, this time.” 

“No alcohol,” Richard agreed, before he smiled into Paul’s sudden kiss, beneath the continued shelter of a rain-drenched umbrella.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://s1013.photobucket.com/user/Reesh-P-H/media/57_zps1a1c2f08.jpg.html)   
> 


End file.
